In the Name of the Moon
by Hayashi Rin
Summary: Ryouga beats Tuxedo Kamen to the punch. For crossovers100: Moon Sailor Moon


**Disclaimers:** Hibiki Ryouga and Ranma 1/2 belong to Takahashi Rumiko; Sailor Moon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko.

**Written/Revised:** 2-3 September 2006 / 11 September 2006

**Notes:** crossovers100 prompt 045 - Moon. Who didn't see this coming? sub!Sailor Moon R, after sometime between episodes 65-68 (no real spoilers though). Suggestions for improvement (as well as a better title) welcomed.

**In the Name of the Moon  
by Dusk Nightshade**

-----

Ryouga trudged through yet another unfamiliar area, wondering where he had made that wrong turn this time. At least he was still in Tokyo--he thought so, anyway. Last time he thought he was still in Tokyo, he had somehow ended up in Chiba--or was it Yokohama? Shizuoka?--without realizing it. Ryouga dug through one of the side pockets of his backpack and pulled out a Tourist's Map of Tokyo and looked around for something resembling a landmark.

_Ah-ha! A shrine!_ Ryouga jogged further down the street, stopping at the bottom of a long flight of steps up a hill, passing under the occasional large red torii. "Hikawa Jinja," he read aloud, flipping to the index of his book. According to the map inside, Hikawa Jinja was in Azabu-Juuban, near Tokyo Bay--and practically on the opposite side of Tokyo where he wanted to be. Slumping onto the steps preceding the entrance to the shrine, Ryouga wondered how to best go about returning to Nerima without taking a week to get there. _I'm so close already, I don't want to end up in Aomori again!_

A yell followed by what sounded like massive amounts of collateral damage rocked Ryouga out of his contemplations. When the yelling and explosions continued, Ryouga jumped to his feet and ran towards the sounds.

-----

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Sailor Moon leapt back from the Dark Moon Droid's attack, just before it got swept away in a wave of water. Somehow she managed to stay on her feet this time.

The Droid staggered where the water had hurled it into a shop window, then dashed towards Sailor Mercury--

"Burning Mandala!"

--and shrieked as it was restrained by hoops of fire, searing into its flesh. It managed to crack Mercury with its tail before huddling in on itself, whimpering in pain. Sailor Mercury sailed through the air and crashed into a wall, crumpling to a heap on the ground.

"Ami-chan!" Sailor Moon ran over to her injured friend's side, and sighed in relief when she saw Sailor Mercury struggling to get up. Leaning down, Sailor Moon pulled Mercury's arm around her shoulders, wrapped her own arm around her friend's waist and helped the injured soldier to stand up.

Sailor Venus's scream rent the air. "Sailor Moon, look out!"

Sailor Moon lurched to the side, saving herself and Sailor Mercury from impalement and landed on her butt--Mars's fire rings had either burned out or dissipated, and as the Droid's punch came flying towards her face, Sailor Moon closed her eyes... and opened them when the Droid squealed in outrage to see the Droid retreat a few steps, blood dripping from a gash on its hand. _Tuxedo Kamen!_ she thought happily, about to turn and express her appreciation, when a flash of orange fabric caught her eye. _What's that?_

"That" was a black-spotted orange bandana, one end embedded into the pavement like one of Tuxedo Kamen's roses, other end fluttering in the breeze.

Confused, Sailor Moon turned to the direction where the bandana had come from; instead of seeing Tuxedo Kamen perched on top of a lamp post or other high place as she expected, she saw a boy down the street, wearing travel-stained clothing, an umbrella strapped to the top of his large backpack, and appeared to be whirling two more bandanas in his hands that matched the one doing a poor job of keeping his hair out of his eyes. _Ooh, he's cute!_

"Sparkling Wide--"

"Burning--"

The boy suddenly threw his bandanas at the Droid when it turned to the senshi charging up attacks, nicking it on the arm and hand to keep its attention.

"Pressu--no, wait what are you doing?" Jupiter's attack dissipated as she released its power when the stranger charged straight at the Droid, Mars's attack also fizzling out.

Sailor Moon helped Sailor Mercury to sit up and blinked as the boy began to fight the Droid up close and personal. None of her friends could attack it without harming the stranger as well--but that didn't look to be necessary as the boy seemed to be holding his own. _Actually, I think he might be winning!_ With a last savage punch, the boy sent the Droid careening into a wall, which promptly collapsed into rubble. He took a moment to survey the damage, then walked over to Sailor Moon.

"Are you two all ri--"

The rubble burst outward as the Droid leaped towards the boy's turned back--

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

--and crashed to the ground wrapped in a chain of gold hearts crackling with electricity. It thrashed and screamed as the electricity coursed through its body.

"Now, Sailor Moon!"

Startled, Sailor Moon looked at the direction of the sound and saw Tuxedo Kamen on the roof of a nearby building. "Oh! Right!" Sailor Moon gently propped Sailor Mercury against the building wall and spun her Cutie Moon Rod. "Moon Princess Halation!"

The Droid shrieked and turned into a pile of dust, its forehead gem darkening to black before the whole mess flickered and disappeared.

The senshi gathered around Sailor Mercury and the boy who pulled her to her feet.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks to your help," Sailor Mercury said and smiled.

The boy blushed. "Uhm, would you know which way Nerima is from here?"

"Nerima?" Sailor Jupiter blurted out. "You live there?"

"I guess you could say that," he replied, mildly embarrassed.

"What about Nerima?" Sailor Moon asked. _Where did Tuxedo Kamen go? I'm sure he was here a second ago..._

"Oh, nothing really, except for the fact Nerima is inhabited by these crazy martial artist types," Sailor Jupiter answered. "With the amount of collateral damage they cause on a near daily basis, it's a wonder anyone can afford to live there!"

"How do you know all that?" asked Venus.

"Someone transfered into my old school from Nerima. Guess the craziness got to be too much for her and her family."

Sailor Mercury popped up her visor. "Nerima should be in that direction," she told the boy, pointing north-west.

"Thanks for the directions." The boy smiled, adjusted his headband and took off at a jog--to the south-east.

"Hey, wait! That's the wrong way!" yelled Sailor Mars.

He didn't hear and kept going.

-----

**End**


End file.
